


like that sun

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dokyeom being dokyeom, honorable mention for boo seungkwan aka the founder of jaekyeom ship, manager hyunjoon being an awesome cameo, oh and remember that one time jungkook said the 97 gc name is kinda bad?, rated due to language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: It’s Seokmin’s fault for thinking there’s still good in his members.





	like that sun

**Author's Note:**

> Why? 170531 NCT Night Night happened.

Today, Seokmin learned something new that he never saw coming: Mingyu has descended to the level of a piece of shit.

He blames Minghao for this- no. He blames the entire members of their little 97-liner group chat or as Jungkook’s renamed it; _The Pimp & 6 Twinks_.

Well, five because Jaehyun is obviously an exception (Seokmin is the pimp whether his friends like it or not because he will definitely sell their asses to a bunch of disgusting old farts with chlamydia any moment now, starting with Kim Mingyu’s).

His small discovery went like this:

It was during the short group photo session when he first felt the deadly shiver creeping up from his feet to the tips of his hair and he was starting to break out into cold sweats. He tried to calm himself down but failed as he realized Jaehyun was standing right behind him- which made it worse in fact- and Seokmin’s hand found its way to Wonwoo’s shoulder, gripping tight for leverage.

He’s usually an expert at this; but perhaps downing a litre of water right before sitting in a fully air-conditioned room up to an hour wasn’t the best idea after all. It wasn’t on purpose though, because meeting Jung Jaehyun is always nerve wracking for Seokmin.

Mingyu, surprisingly, saw his internal struggle and offered to go with him to the restroom as soon as they exited the broadcast room, telling the others to leave to the car first. Little did Seokmin know that while he was still halfway finishing his business, Mingyu’s ‘I’ll wait for you outside’ actually meant ‘Bye bitch, see you at the dorm’ (Seokmin swears Mingyu is becoming more like Minghao by the day) which he only found out after he returned to the hallway and saw none of his members or managers around. Or in the building.

That led him to this situation: wandering around the lobby, calling his members continuously only to be linked to their voicemails- even Seungcheol-hyung isn’t answering- and cursing them inwardly because it’s exactly midnight and Seokmin is cashless and exhausted; he just wants to turn to the comfort of his bed. 

Not to mention embarrassed as fuck because there’s Jung Jaehyun getting out of the elevator and spotting him sitting alone looking desperately lost and abandoned.

And as if on cue, a text message from Seungkwan arrives right then, adding to his panic.

  

_From: Seungkwan_

_To: You_

_You better use this chance to sweep Jaehyun-hyungnim off his feet or Myungho-hyung will kick your ass. Good luck ;)_

 

It’s Seokmin’s fault for thinking there’s still good in his members.

“Seokmin! You’re still here?” Jaehyun calls as he approaches, (high school Seokmin would be wheezing if he knew Jaehyun’s noticed him now) his bandmate Johnny in tow.

Seokmin can’t find the energy to stand up, so he looks up (as he’s supposed to, considering the fact that Jaehyun himself is a god) and tries to regain the words that he’s just lost to Jaehyun’s magnificent beauty.

“Don’t tell me you were waiting for Jaehyun?” Johnny suggestively asks, earning an elbow to his waist- it must feel like a blessing, Seokmin thinks, to be granted by an angel’s touch.

“No, um,” Seokmin finally finds his voice- and is that a pout blooming on Jaehyun’s lips? Gosh why is he so adorable- “I got left behind. I guess the others didn’t notice I wasn’t in the car yet.”

“Ouch,” Johnny comments at his misfortune and Seokmin appreciates their concern- although he wants to kiss the frown away from Jaehyun’s face as a smile suits him a million times better.

“It happens,” Seokmin forces out a small laugh. _When your members are snakes_. “When you’re a ten-something member group,” he says instead, managing to hide the bitterness- so much for good PR.

“Did you call a taxi?” Jaehyun asks and _oh_ he’s brushing his hair back like Seokmin’s going to survive from that.

“I would, but I left my wallet in the car.”

“You know what,” Johnny says, without missing a beat. He pats both of Jaehyun’s shoulders, pushing him slightly to Seokmin’s direction. “Jaehyun can take you home with our car.”

Seokmin’s eyes grow wide. “Oh, no need-” 

“Yeah, I can take you to your dorm,” Jaehyun shrugs lightly, smiling that handsome smile of his in contrast to Seokmin’s ungraceful, gaping expression. “I just gotta tell my manager first, although pretty sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Great! Then I’ll get myself a taxi,” Johnny claps and gives Jaehyun an approving nod, ignoring Seokmin’s _butbutbut_ and starting to step away to the other exit. “You kids take care on the way and don’t get too much fun!” 

Seokmin doesn’t know if he should be jumping for joy for this sweet opportunity or digging himself a hole to hide and keep himself from further humiliation- he blurted out his admiration for Jaehyun earlier on air, imagine what more he might unconsciously confess if he spends more time with the very same ‘shining existence’ he’s been fazed by?

But neither matters now because Jaehyun is pulling him onto his feet, and Seokmin takes a sharp breath upon the electrifying sensation around his wrist where Jaehyun’s fingers wrap around. He’s suddenly not as tired anymore.

“Let’s go,” Jaehyun says, and really, Seokmin would go anywhere if it means with him.

They go to the parking lot where Jaehyun’s car awaits. Seokmin bows politely at the manager in the driver’s seat after Jaehyun briefs him about their change of route, and enters the car first because his knees are starting to give out from seeing the small aegyo Jaehyun does- perching his chin atop the scrolled down window and dragging out a _pleeeeease_ \- to coax his manager into letting them drive Seokmin home.

“Sorry for the trouble,” Seokmin offers a smile (his members would tease him a lot if they saw how much he tries to keep his image off camera).

“Well aren’t you a good _friend_ ,” the manager says, smiling back and raising his eyebrows at the last word. Seokmin doesn’t get to decipher what it means because Jaehyun is getting on and claiming his seat next to him- or on his hand.

He yelps, pulling his hand from under Jaehyun’s ass like it burns- Jaehyun’s ass is hot, _yes_ , in the least literal possible meaning and Seokmin frantically thinks would it be considered as a sexual harassment if he refuses to wash his hand ever. Seokmin decides that it’s creepy, beyond everything, and reminds himself that although Jaehyun arouses his internal urges sometimes, he still has to be the good friend he is to him, like what the manager said.

Jaehyun laughs it off, and the sound rings in Seokmin’s ears as he thanks the lack of lighting because he can feel the tips of his ears turn red just from that.

They go in silence; Jaehyun busy with his phone while multitasking occupying Seokmin’s mind all at once. He leans into Seokmin’s space to show him a picture of a puppy and Seokmin can smell the fresh scent of his shampoo. Several times he yawns (and several times Seokmin wants to die from the cuteness) while scrolling down his phone, commenting every now and then with slurred speech at his instagram feed, which mostly are images of dogs, and Seokmin would join, this time remembering to use his brain-to-mouth filter so as to refrain from commenting about how cute Jaehyun is instead of the puppies.

Seokmin notices Jaehyun’s thumb is scrolling slower until it stops completely and Seokmin holds his breath when Jaehyun drops his head on his shoulder, soft breathing heard and Seokmin sees Jaehyun’s eyes are now closed beneath his bangs.

His face heats up, chest hurting as his heart pounds loudly against his ribcage. He wants so bad to collect Jung Jaehyun in his arms and maybe stroke his soft, newly-dyed hair and wrap him in blankets but he reminds himself again that this is the real world where he should never reveal this unhealthy obsession.

He spends the rest of the journey being a nice pillow for Jaehyun and helping the manager navigating the way, distracting himself from thinking how Jaehyun is blowing warm breaths on his throat; or how close Jaehyun’s lips are to his neck; or how Jaehyun’s weight on his shoulder feels just right- Seokmin repeats: _unhealthy_.

And as much as he wants to stay like this forever, (maybe even die in this position, with Jaehyun snoozing on his shoulder and his ass hurting from sitting too long) the car finally stops in the middle of a small road, just right in front of his dorm, and ends this short, wonderful event that only he may remember. He wakes Jaehyun with soft taps on the shoulder, feeling sorry for having to interrupt his sleep, and bites down his tongue to keep himself from cooing when Jaehyun rubs his eyes open in the most childlike manner.

Jaehyun opens the car door and gets out to make way for Seokmin.

“Thanks for the lift,” Seokmin says, not forgetting to send a small wave to the manager. “Sorry you had to drop me off when you’re already so tired.”

“I’m glad I could help. Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

Seokmin giggles- _dammit_ \- and teases Jaehyun how he nearly drooled, feeling amused by Jaehyun’s reaction (wiping embarrassment off his face while streams of _sorry_ s spill out of his mouth). And it’s only seconds later when he realizes he’s reaching out and brushing back Jaehyun’s bed hair into place.

 _Shit_.

But oh- is that a blush on Jaehyun’s face?

Yeah right, his eyes are probably playing tricks on him again.

Seokmin clears his throat. “I guess I’ll see you next time?”

Jaehyun nods, rather hesitantly, and Seokmin is already turning around when Jaehyun says, “Wait.”

He feels like a protagonist of a shoujo manga as Jaehyun, catching Seokmin off guard, grabs his wrist and drags him to the dorm’s entrance, behind the wall where the car can barely be seen.

Where Jaehyun leans in suddenly and plants a kiss on Seokmin’s lips.

Seokmin’s face burns; his ears slowly becoming deaf by the thundering noise of his heartbeat, hands turning cold and breaths stolen completely.

Jaehyun kissed him.

He could die peacefully now. 

“Don’t die!” Jaehyun says, in between the heavenly sound of his laugh that instantly recovers Seokmin’s hearing. He leans in again and this time it’s on Seokmin’s cheek.

Seokmin wants to cry.

“How are you still so shy whenever I kiss you?” Jaehyun remarks, but the dimpled smile that reaches his eyes indicates he’s far from upset. “We’ve been dating for what, over a month now?”

A month and two weeks, precisely. It’s not Seokmin’s fault for still getting a shitton of butterflies, though.

But Seokmin apologizes nonetheless. “S-sorry. I just… really like you.” 

Alright, that’s definitely a blush on Jaehyun’s face. Seokmin is sure now.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun says, worrying his lips. “It's cute.”

Seokmin’s cheeks are starting to hurt from holding back a grin. He gently nudges Jaehyun with his fist, “Look who’s talking.”

He takes back his words about his members being assholes; they’re actually the fucking best.

Especially Kim Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Dokyeom being pathetically in love with Jaehyun is my new aesthetics.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
